Waking up in a familiar place 11 years before the start
by cjmassey
Summary: Crimson finds himself in a familiar land after dying and plans to change the outcome the better, no matter what the universe throws at him. Even if it means, he will have to put down an old friend that he believes is lost, but hopefully, his friends that decided that a universe without him. will help him bring hope to this galaxy that is doomed to face fear.


I was dying from a wound on my chest from that dam terrorist group and to think that not only four hours ago. My boss Blackout was trying to convince me into becoming the leader of the group.

Flashback

Crimson I want you to lead the other's now that I have decided that you were strong enough to lead while bringing compassionate enough to care about the lives under your command said Blackout

Blackout you know that I want to lead, but I won't take your position, not after what happened to Thea and I rather start from nothing.

It's not your fault she's gone, you too were like siblings for pet's sake and she disappeared nine years ago. That happened three years before the war even started and you still blame yourself for her storming out of the orphanage that night.

You need to let it go, it ain't healthy for you to keep going back to it and it's not your fault four men died under your command. Said Blackout.

It is my fault if I had assigned them to different positions, they would still be alive. I also don't even meet the requirements to lead and command troops.

Quit spouting such nonsense, your the best soldier in our group and you have the best success record out of any in this city. You're also trying to bring everyone back alive from the mission and if you can't you bring their body back home. Said Blackout

Then tell me how I lost my men, along with Thea, no matter how hard I try to save someone or bring them back home.

Kid, you were the first person to in our goddamn city to pick up a weapon, when we were attacked by the curated. You were able to kill over six hundred enemy soldiers by the end of the day, along with you having killed 54 out of 70 soldiers that stormed the center of the city. It also took you only a few seconds when you saw them to pick up a dead U.S. soldier m14 and open fire into the group. Saving hundreds of people from certain death, you caused many people to snap out of their fear and to fight back. You inspired many to fight including me said Blackout.

So what, I'm only one person and I can't lead people when I don't trust myself.

Look around, you have dozens of people willing to protect you even if it meant they would die. Then there are the people that respect you and would fight your enemies for you. You just don't need to trust yourself, just in those around you said Blackout.

Still, I won't become your guy's leader, I said as I walked away from Blackout, as soon as I left I headed into the city. Hoping that I would get a chance to clear my head for once, but I guess fate had other plans because as soon as I turned into an empty alleyway I could hear footsteps behind me, so I bolted to the next alley to find dozens of people. All wearing gang colors and emblems from multiple gangs and they also had their weapons with them. They already had me centered on their aim.

I jumped behind cover as soon as the first bullet was fired and brought my M14 up to my chest and waited until the gunfire stopped letting me rise from my cover and mow down two dozen idiots with my first mag because they didn't believe they needed cover.

After a few moments bullet's started to whiz past my head from behind, making me jump over my cover and bunker down in between both sides and have a blindside if those men I started shooting at earlier now have a clear line of sight if they decided to peek over there and take aim at me.

My body was screaming while I grabbed my second mag from my vest and slammed it into the gun, just in time for a man to lean over my cover and eat a bullet to the doom. Allowing me to get up from my cover and shoot two bullets into a man with an mp5, dropping him like a sack of potatoes, but another man took his place almost instantly causing me to jerk my weapon back onto that location and open fire, but right before one of my rounds found a way to his throat, one of his made it into my right shoulder blade.

I could feel the pain going up and down my body and, with the rest of the enemies behind me along with the fact that once I try and bandage my wound up, they will push up and gun me down without a second thought, so without a second thought I turned around and bolted to the closest cover and grabbed my single flashbang from my vest, primed it and waited two seconds before chucking it over my cover.

This caused a result of a loud bang along with a few shouts of pain, telling me all I needed to know. I brought myself out of cover and open fired onto a dozen soldiers that were blind, bringing them down with a dozen precise rounds to their heads, but with every round, I fired it brought amorous pain to my shoulder.

This pain made me drop into cover and sit there for a few seconds biting my lip hoping it would die down, and to stop me from shouting out in pain. A few moments past before I hear footsteps heading towards my cover, allowing me to know the location of a few of them, and the chance to rise from cover once more and open fire on a group of four, killing them all, before I saw two men at each corner of my vision pop up from behind cover and start shooting.

Everything became slow as I saw them and instantly knew I was not going to make it as the first two bullets hit my vest and went straight through into my chest, while another found my left arm and three more into my sides, causing me to fall. Everything I had ever done flashed through my eyes, bringing me to tears. Pain flared throughout my body as it hit the ground, my breath hitched slightly as the thought of dying in an alley surrounded by enemies.

I pulled myself to the cover behind me, laying my back to it, right before I hear men walking to my position slowly as I sat there with tears slowly running down my face as the first one peered over the wall. My M14 kicked once as I pulled the trigger lightly hitting the man in the head, but the kick of my weapon caused me to start having a coughing fit of pain. I could feel my blood pouring out of my wounds and onto the ground. I realized my dreams to see my friends again, along with finding where Thea disappeared to would be only a dream.

**End of flashback**

I don't know how long I was there for, but after two more try to shoot me I began to feel tired, so tired I could swear I heard gun's going off over the wall and only a few seconds later Blackout had vaulted over the wall with one hand, while the other held his Deagle, but as soon as he saw me his face seemed to brighten before transforming into horror as he realizes how wounded I was.

Death was coming for me, Blackout seemed to have other plans as he pulled me onto his shoulders with one quick movement. That movement sent a shock of pain throughout my body as he ran to a group of... Gang members from every single gang treating wounds and moving hostages.

They had thrown their differences aside to fight an enemy that caused all of our problems while protecting one of their own. I could see them all go stiff as they saw my condition, many stood frozen with disbelieving at my status. A few were saluting as Blackout ran past, some looked down to the ground with remorse.

Why are they ashamed that I'm dying, I was their enemy for so long. My eyes were growing heavier as Blackout kept running until he got to the medic's, to put me gently down on the ground. I could see one of the medic's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

My hopes that maybe my wounds weren't as bad as I thought disappeared with haunting silence. I slowly started to push myself off the ground, so I could lean on a wall, but my movement did not go unnoticed as I found everyone staring at me once I was done moving.

Many had tears in their eyes now and only then did I understand full well that every single person here cared about me as everything became dark.

I don't understand what exactly happened to me, but I awoke to an empty field with trees and bushes surrounding me. I was confused until I started to remember what had happened to me. I pushed myself off the ground with ease and looked around the area to find where I was, to only see an Avenger X from mass effect. I walked over to the weapon confused and leaned over to pick up the weapon, to realize I was in an N7 alliance armor or more commonly known as an N7 hardsuit, as I grabbed the weapon. My brain made the connection before I was even done looking at both the Avenger X and armor.

I was in Mass effect on some planet that had a forest, so that means I could be on earth, Eden prime, whatever planet Zaeed's loyalty mission or were Jack was locked up when she was a kid. Each of these places has some type of standing place when people get to these planets. I know most of them are inhabited by humans and if I'm on Eden prime I might be able to tell what year it is and what has happened so far.

I began to walk in a random direction with the Avenger X in my hand ready for anything this universe throws at me.

3 hours later

I turn slightly and fire a burst into the bush behind and return to running from the pack of verren that has chased me for nearly 10 minutes, running as fast as I can go and turning slightly every minute or two to shoot. I keep running straight, noticing a tree truck laying in my path, blocking me if I decided to stay on this side and fight, but if I jump over it and roll to a combat roll I might have a chance to end this pack of verren.

As I grew close to the tree I jump allowing me to soar over the tree head first, allowing me to duck my head into my chest and hit the ground with my should first allowing me to roll and turn around and aim at the closest verren within seconds I pull the trigger, shooting the verren in the chest, and turn my aim onto another and shoot it through the eye leaving a mist of brain and blood in the air.

My heart starts to beat faster as the next one jumps over my cover and bites my wrist, causing to drop my Avenger X and pull my fist back and throw it towards his head only for a yellow Omni blade to appear on my hand, a second before it tore its way through the varren's head.

My heart was beating faster than before, now that I have dropped my weapon and was surrounded by several verren. I pushed myself up as fast as I could, well making sure that my eyes were scanning for an incoming attack until I tried to move my leg and find it wrapped in a vine holding me in place.

Not even a second later, I realized my mistake as I turn back to the varren's only to see one running towards me, I braced myself for the impact as I prepared to cut the verren in half once it was within my range, only for it to be 10 feet away from me before a sniper shot rang out as the varrens head explode into mist.

This gave me enough time to swing the Omni blade at the vine, cutting its hold on me, and allowing me to pick up my Avenger X. My gun was in my hand once again, just in time for another bullet from the mystery sniper to kill another varren.

I aim towards the alpha varren and pull the trigger twice, allowing 9 rounds to fly towards the beast's head. The beast falls mid-run, faster than a brick once the bullets hit it. I turn to another varren only for a shotgun blast to send the beast back into the remaining three.

Without thinking I turn and open fire into the group of varren, not caring if I missed the varren's, and just kept pulling the trigger until my Avenger X overheats, bringing me back to reality. I let my gun drop to my side and turn to the two people that had just saved my ass, from becoming varren food. To see two alliance soldiers, with their obvious weapons in hand.

Thanks for saving me, I would most likely be dead right about now without your help. "No problem, but why are you out here asked the man with the shotgun." No idea, all I remember is that my name is Crimson and that that I woke up here, though I can guess by looking at my hardsuit I'm an N7.

Could you tell me what planet this is, along with what year it currently is? "Where on Eden Prime and its 2172, and since you don't remember anything follow us back to the barracks and town said the woman with the snipper.

Thanks, um I might need some help taking my armor off later, so could you help or tell me how to get it off.

2 HOURS LATER

Thanks a whole lot for bringing me to town and showing me around, but is the military base close by, so I can finally get out of this armor and into some normal clothes. "Our base is on the next block and our portal is about over so, I guess it's alright for us to head back a little early said the snipper lady.

I never got your names during our little talk and walk around town. "Oh, names Jackson said the man." " Names Sarah but people call me Sar."

Nice names you have Sar, Jackson. So how many soldiers are on Eden prime or in this town. "We have a hundred and eighty-three right now but are hearing rumors that the town will be expanded in a few months and expecting more troops to follow. Though nothing happens here exact for a few Varren attacks, along with a raid every few months said, Jackson."

I can't imagine how prepared you are for raids, then again they will most likely stop after a few dozen tries after losing too many men or will wipe themselves out. That's if you don't have an alliance ship orbiting the planet or nearby in case you are attacked.

"Ya the Berlin is right next door in case anything happens, but It's slow compared to some of the newer ships, so we would lose lots of good soldiers before we get the enemies to retreat said, Sar."

Sounds like you might need some more firepower. "We could use some considering the rumor of the batarian fleet moving towards this sector said, Jackson."

How many AA's do you have that are operably. "Two are online, along with two more being built, but they don't have good range and won't hit anything above 700 hundred feet, leaving them to be perfect targets for bombers or orbital strikes.

Take me to the Barrack's right now and gather anyone willing to fight along with the troops, I might have a plan just in case they do plan to attack Eden prime. "Um, what's the plan asked Sar."

Well, that depends on what type of weaponry we have and how many soldiers are fighting. Gather all teams at the barracks and get the weapon crates out of storage. We are going to need all the firepower we have to stand a chance, but I should be able to think of something off the top of my head.

Now that I think about it, a map that has shortcuts in and out of the forests along with defendable areas that can be held with a small number of people possible should also help in deciding.

I followed after Sar, Jackson though the barracks doors, noticing an automated turret and 12 guards on duty. This will become on the designated safe zones since it's already heavily armed and has most if not all of our troops here.

It will also, buy us time when coms go down, and let us not panic knowing we have troops here helps the civilians

3 hours later

Both soldiers and Volunteers have filled the barracks for the last 3 hours leaving us with three hundred fifty-four people in the barracks. Since most if not everyone has shown up I will start our planning in case the batarian fleet attacks decide to attack Eden prime.

What's our status for our weapons? "2 AA's, 237 assault rifles, 92 heavy pistols, 68 submachine guns, 40 shotguns, 21 snipers, 4 RPGs, and 100 light pistols said Jackson." Ok that good, how many people are biotic. " 25 people, 8 are soldiers and the rest are volunteers. That's perfect we will have 22 or 23 teams training, but the biotics well train together for an hour each day to learn what they can do and what their limits are.

Though the biotics will also be trained to shoot their guns, cool them, find cover, and increase their stamina along with the rest of the volunteers. Since we also have 354 people we should each have a weapon, but 2 thirds of us will also have another weapon, so that means anyone with assault rifles must grab a light pistol as back up after everyone has an assault rifle, shotgun, snipper, submachine guns, or heavy pistol just so everyone has something to defend themselves.

.


End file.
